The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle, notably for children, which may mainly be used as a scooter.
As this is well known, a vehicle of the scooter type essentially comprises a platform equipped with front and rear wheels and a steering column, controlling the pivoting of the front wheel(s). Generally, the steering column is movable between an unfolding position, in which it protrudes upwards from the platform, by more or less forming a right angle with the latter, and a folding position, in which it extends along the platform. Also generally, the mobility of the steering column between these unfolding and folding positions is achieved by pivotally mounting the column on the platform, around an axis transverse to this platform, and maintaining this column in either one of these unfolding and folding positions is achieved by a device of a locking mechanism. This mechanism is notably of the type comprising two adjacent walls in a circular sector, provided with notches, and a transverse pin which will selectively engage in a pair of notches in each of the two aforementioned positions.
A mechanism of this kind has the drawback of being relatively complicated to manufacture, of having portions exposed to fouling and having portions which risk being relatively aggressive in the case of a fall.
The present invention has the main object of remedying this drawback.
This mechanism also has the drawback of not having an operation always very easy or very intuitive for a user.
The present invention also has the object of finding a remedy to this drawback.
This mechanism also has the drawback of only allowing a unique configuration of the vehicle, as a scooter, and therefore not allowing other possible configurations.
The present invention also has the object of finding a remedy to this drawback.